


Tainted

by Leoblooms



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoblooms/pseuds/Leoblooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul McCartney was known to be a good boy who never got into trouble. That's at least what his father believes, but what he doesn't know is that his boy is letting John Lennon influence him more than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, while I was working on the next ch for Run for Your Life, I figured, 'Hey what not try and write a porn fic?" So here's my first full on smut fic I've ever posted.

Paul McCartney was a good kid, never caused no one any harm and never got into any trouble. He was a good, well-behaved boy. At least that's what his father, Jim McCartney thought. He never would have thought that the very same boy was currently sitting on his bed, naked, with an equally naked, John Lennon. And he _certainly_ would have never thought that his Paul was the same Paul that allowed that trouble-maker, John Lennon to kiss and suck at his neck. Especially while he was out working and his little brother was with his friends, neither slightly aware. But what Jim doesn't know won't kill him, according to John.

Paul leaned his head to the side, giving John more access to his neck and torso connected. A chill ran down Paul's spine as John slowly slid his tongue up from his collar bone to the top of his neck. Paul giggled at the feeling of John's lips against his neck. A hand slid up Paul's thigh while John gave his skin another lick. John absolutely adored the small noises he could draw out from Paul with a simple flick of his tongue, but he wanted to bring more out of his friend. Taking a chance, John gently sunk his teeth into Paul's neck. Paul quickly reacted, pushing John away.

“You arse, you know my dad would kill me if he saw a bite mark.” Paul said, somewhat yelling but trying to keep it hushed in case someone hears.

“He'd also kill you if he knew I was responsible for givin' you a nice little love bite.”

“Exactly, so why would you take the risk?!” he asked, exasperated.

“'Cause he'd kill me too and then we could rot together.” Paul shook his head. He didn't understand why John had to take risks and pull shit like that. It worried him to no end because he didn't want Jim to find out he was screwing another bloke on his own bed. And if that wouldn't completely destroy him, him finding out that he was screwing John would.

“Lighten up, Macca I won't leave a bloody mark.” John said, noticing Paul's frustrated, anxiety-ridden expression. “I know Jim would hate it if I were to taint his innocent, little baby boy.” he added, pinching Paul's cheeks. Paul swatted John's hands away.

“Shut up.”

“But it's true. I'm evil old Lennon and you're goody-two shoes McCartney.” John planted a kiss on Paul's collarbone.

“John…” Paul opened his legs a little as a response. John smirked wickedly, lightly stroking his mate's prick.

“I'll bet Jim talks about me a lot. He probably says, ‘That John Lennon, always up to no good.' Or ‘Stay away from that boy, he's nothing but trouble.' Am I right, Paul?” John asked, leaning down so that his face was right in front of Paul's already hard cock. He stuck out his tongue, swirling it around the slit. Paul didn't answer, only bucked his hips. Digging his fingers deeply into Paul's thighs, he asked again. “Am I right?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes, John spot on.” he panted, wanting John so badly. His mouth fell open as John took his cock into his mouth. John made sure to take his time, bobbing his head and sucking on Paul as slow as he possibly could. Paul wanted to thrust into John's hot mouth, but his hips were held down by John's strength. His hands tightly gripped handfuls of John's auburn hair as he hummed against Paul's dick. He gave the hair tangled between his fingers a small pull, urging John to suck harder. John however, had different plans and stopped, sitting back up.

“Why’d you stop? “ Paul whined, wanting to release so badly. John didn't answer, and instead pushed Paul onto the bed, laying him fully on his back. He moved between his legs and kissed him deeply. His tongue pushed between Paul's plump lips, exploring the inside of his mouth. Paul kissed back just as passionately, tasting the cigarettes left on John's tongue. Breaking the kiss, John wiped the saliva away and answered Paul's question at last.

“I don't want you to cum yet.” John said, reaching for his jacket that was thrown onto the floor earlier to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He grinned. “I knew we'd need this.” Paul felt panic rise in him.

“John we can't, what if my dad or Mike come home?”

“Your door's locked and the windows are shut.” John reasoned, coating his fingers.

“So if they even were here, all you'd have to do is keep quiet.” He promptly inserted one finger, Paul stirred with discomfort from the sudden feeling. He tried his hardest to stifle any noises out of fear of being heard. Then another finger was added. Paul breathed uncontrollably, his face completely red and flushed

“Uhh…God, John” Paul responded to the feeling of John's fingers scissoring inside of him. Once John figured that Paul was ready, he removed his fingers and slicked up his cock.

“I've tainted you haven't I, Paulie?” he asked, hooked Paul's legs over his shoulders. Paul gave him a confused look.

“John, what are you-“

“What would your father say?” John continued in a seductive voice. “What would he say if he knew I was about to shove my hard cock into his boy's tight arse? He'd probably say I've corrupted you, turned you into a complete slut.” He slowly entered Paul, eliciting a long moan from the boy under him. “Did I, Paulie?” he asked, his member fully sheathed and stretching Paul's hole. Paul's lips were tightly pressed together with his eyes tightly shut. Everything John said was going straight to his prick. He reached down to stroke himself, but his hands were slapped away and held over his head.

“John, please at least move a bit.” he pleaded, squirming. John kept himself in place, enjoying the reaction he got out of his friend.

“Answer me, Paul. Did I taint Jim's little boy?”

“John…” he murmured, weakly rolling his hips.

“Did I turn you into a slut?” Paul couldn't muster up an answer, distracted by his need for pleasure. John's free hand rubbed and pinched one of Paul's pink nipples. Paul bit back a groan, begging John to do something. “I won't move until you answer, Paulie. Are you a slut?”

“Yes! I'm a slut!” he yelled, forgetting to keep his voice down. “You turned me into a disgusting, dirty slut, now for Christ's sake, MOVE!” Satisfied, John began to thrust in and out of Paul's entrance, making Paul cry out and arch his back.

“Fucking Christ, Macca you're so tight. “ John panted, picking up his speed.

Desperately needing to cum, Paul wriggled and tried to free his wrists. For once, John obliged and released him, using his hands to hold Paul's hips as he fucked him at a steady rhythm.

“Touch yourself while I fuck you.” John demanded. Paul didn't need to be told twice, quickly wrapping his fingers around his weeping erection and pumping. Paul let out small groans that drove John crazy each time he thrusted inside him.

“J-John, John…oh,oh, FUCK!” John knew he found Paul's sweet spot, pushing himself deep inside to brush the same area to get that response again. “Do that again, Johnny. Oh God, fuck me harder, please...” he moaned jerking himself off as John hit that amazing spot again and again.

“You're such a bad boy, McCartney. “ he grunted, losing his rhythm as he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm. “Such a filthy whore you turned out to be. All 'cause of me.” Paul only gave small, short whimpers and gasps. The way John talked to him shouldn't have been turned him on this much, but it did. Every filthy word that dripped from his lips drove Paul closer and closer to the edge.

“M'close, Johnny…g-gonna cum.”

“Do it, Paul.” urged John. “Cum for me like the slut I turned you into.”

“Ah, ah, ah- OH FUCK!” he shouted, coating his stomach and chest with his seed. Shortly after, John came hard inside Paul, filling him up.

He pulled out of his friend, breathing heavily as he collapsed next to the younger boy. Paul turned on his side to face John.

“Maybe my dad's right. You are a bad influence.” He chuckled.

“Well good luck gettin' rid of me now.” answered John, pushing sweaty strands of hair away from Paul's almond shaped eyes.

“Who said anything about getting rid of you.” Paul pulled John close for a short kiss, taking in the smell of John's musk and sex through his nostrils. It filled him with satisfaction and complete ecstasy.

He then shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of John's spunk still inside of him. He crinkled his small nose in disgust when he remembered that he also had his own cum on him.

“I need a shower.” Paul mumbled, pushing himself off of the bed and awkwardly walking towards his door to see if it was clear to sneak off to the bathroom. When he saw that the coast was clear, he hurried off to the bathroom without noticing John following him. It didn’t occur to him that John was right behind him until he was in the bathroom and almost shut the door in John's face.

“Hey hold on.” John stopped the door before it fully closed.

“And just what do you think you're doing?” Paul raised an eyebrow.

“You weren't planning on leaving me out of a good shower were you, Paulie?” John pouted, Paul rolled his eyes.

“You can't be serious. What if-“

“Yeah, yeah what if your dad or Mike saw you getting your arse lathered up by your mate. Look Paul, if one of them sees, I'll just say that you're trying to conserve on bloody water.”

“John…” Paul said, unsure.

“C'mon where's that corrupt McCartney I just fucked in the other room?” he asked, pushing the door open. With a huff, Paul gave in, pulling the older boy into the room and locking the door behind him. He intended to show him just how corrupted he really was now.


End file.
